


What I Am Now

by Mazinmeems



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, Good Peter, Hurt Derek, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapping, Magic, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Sassy Peter, Wolf Pack, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazinmeems/pseuds/Mazinmeems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson's twin returns to Beacon Hills after years of being missing. But she's hiding something from everyone, at least at first. She begins to open up to the pack and then Derek goes missing.<br/>Jackson's parent's died when he was older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We’ve taught you everything we know. It’s time for you to move on now. You’ve got the most power we have seen in years, we are sure that there are big things in your future. Don’t forget your training; it will be important if you want to stay alive.”  
“But I don’t know where to go.” I was scared, I’d been with them for so long. I had always known when the training was complete that I would leave, it was meant to be a school not a family. But similarly that is what we had become, each of us bonding to each other in ways no one could have anticipated. The students were like brothers and sisters, we learnt to trust each other and we know we can rely on each other forever. Even the teachers had become like parents to us. We called it a school, but even back then I knew it wasn’t.  
“Follow your heart.”

 

That’s how I ended up standing in front of what used to be my home. The lights were on inside and a car I’d never seen before is on the drive. I honestly never thought I would end up back there; my family didn’t want me around so I left. In the end it really was as simple as that, I couldn’t stand the way they treated me, even the way they looked at me; eyes full of sympathy and hate. How they could feel both I don’t know, when I left I got help. I got stronger, where I was once erratic and impulsive I now planned ahead and thought about my actions. Most of the time, ending up stood in front of my old home in Beacon Hills was a result of a weak moment. It didn’t matter though, they had moved on and so had I. But being back, I knew I had to stay, there was something that was calling me. I followed my heart I guess, that was their last piece of advice for me and I ended up in Beacon Hills.

 

With a sigh I just couldn’t hold in, I wandered slowly to where I remembered seeing a motel. I had money, enough to find somewhere to stay and if I enrolled at the high school, then I knew things could be perfect. I could make myself a new life here, here where my life went to hell all those years ago. The thing that scared me more than anything is seeing him again. I knew Jackson would be angry when he saw me, I was all he had left back then and I could never blame him for being mad. When our real parents died we became so close, I loved them with my entire heart and they were truly the kindest people I knew then and the kindest I have ever known. Unfortunately the adoptive parents weren’t as great, Jackson was the star child; smart and sporty, the perfect kid – the one they actually wanted. I was always a tag along, the kid they had to take in because Jackson refused to leave without me, because of that however they always treated me differently. They never loved me, but they cared. Probably. I had left so quickly then that I had never even looked back, I thought of Jackson all the time. He was my twin, that would never change, but when I thought about what we lost and what they had given us as a replacement; the hole in my heart grew and the thought of turning back to run to my brother was gone nearly as quickly as it came. I’m back now though, it may not be the reason I decided to stay, but I intended to make things right between us. I don’t know how exactly, but I will. At that point, someone cleared their throat, dragging me back to reality. I realised I had made it to the motel already, I’d been so busy thinking I hadn’t even noticed, I smiled sheepishly at the man who stood before me  
“Can I help you?” The man repeated, a soft and friendly smile accompanying his kind words.  
“Sorry, yeah. I’m actually looking for a room for a couple of nights. I’m not too sure how long yet.” I gave him an uneasy smile, trying to not let the nervousness I felt inside show too much.  
“Of course Dear, just down the hall. It’s first door on the right.” He placed the key in my hand as he spoke, giving me another smile that I returned with ease. He had seemed so familiar; I couldn’t remember how I knew him. But the point is I did and it made it easier to be me again. It was then I realised I had made the right choice coming back to Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia enroles at Beacon Hills High, deciding to stay in town for a while.   
> This is my first teen wolf fiction so this may be terrible!  
> N/B Jackson's parents died when he was older.

I had called the high school first thing the next day. That’s how I ended up on my motorbike driving to school, the butterflies in my stomach were flying crazily around. I hadn’t gone to a proper school in so long, it was almost scary. As I pulled up into the school parking lot the butterflies disappeared instantly, I felt at home and I really couldn’t explain it then – looking back it was a safe feeling, something I hadn’t felt in a while. I had tried to ignore the stares I was getting, let’s just say looks run in the family, I acted casual. Taking my helmet off, shaking my head as my hair fell in back in place in blonde waves, I started walking to reception. I noted with a smile that my bike was by far the best there, it seems stupid but that gave me a confidence boost. I felt as if I really would fit in again and would be able to have a life.  
“Hi there, Amelia here.” I introduced myself with a smile hoping they wouldn’t ask any questions.  
“Hello, nice to meet you Amelia. Do you have a last name?” The reception asked, returning my smile. I held in my sigh, I had hoped they wouldn’t ask me because I knew I really couldn’t lie.  
“Whittemore.”  
“Any relation to Jackson?” My smile faltered then.  
“Yeah.” She, thankfully, dropped it there. Obviously sensing my unease towards the subject.  
“Well then, here is your time table and there is a map of the school included. I’m sure if you get lost, any of the students would be willing to help you out. Good luck!” She ended the conversation with a smile and a little wave. I smiled back before trying to find my way to my first class.

 

Luckily, I didn’t see Jackson until lunch time. I don’t know how that happened, maybe he was out of class or something, but I didn’t mention my last name and people were too busy staring to care. But I was used to that, they had taught me to be used to that. When he saw me walking down the corridor towards him he froze, a girl was clinging to his arm, she muttered something to him looking confused.  
“Hi there Jackson.” I managed to say, forcing a weak and hopeful smile on my face.  
“Amy” He sighed, he pulled me into a hug. So tight, there was no way I could escape, so I hugged back. The whole corridor had frozen now, it was as if time had stood still for us allowing us to enjoy the moment. The moment the two of us re-united. “I have missed you so much.” He continued, after a full minute of enjoying each other’s warmth.  
“Care to explain Jackson.” The fiery red head said next to us, causing Jackson to look quite startled. He had obviously forgotten we weren’t alone. The girl stared at me with distrust, like I was taking something that was ‘hers’.   
“Lyds, don’t be like that.” He offered no explanation, just pulled back from the hug holding my hands softly. “You’ve grown.” His voice was soft and full of love and I realised just then how much I had missed that.   
“Yeah Jay, that happens.” We both spoke quietly, he chuckled slightly at that. I could tell he wanted to ask, wanted to know why I had left. I just couldn’t tell him here, not in front of all of these people.   
“JACKSON!” The red head looked ready to explode, she was demanding an answer from my brother and judging by the look on his face she was about to get one.  
“For god’s sake Lydia. This is my twin. Amelia. I seriously doubt she’s gonna steal me away.” He snapped, but I could hear the love in his voice when he said we were twins.  
“You have a twin?” A voice from behind him asked, obviously confused.  
“What’s it to you McCall? Come an Amy, you can sit with us.” He smiled softly, but I could tell he was still upset with me, it was in his eyes. They were the windows to his soul, but he still loved me and that gave me hope. He had snapped at the boy, but when he spoke to me his voice was full of love. I smiled and nodded before I even knew what had happened. 

 

I followed him and his group to a table in the cafeteria; they all took a seat leaving a space for me on one side of Jackson. “Well, guys this is my twin Amelia. She, ummmm, well, she ran away years ago and I had assumed the worst. That’s why I haven’t talked about her.”  
“Come on Jay, what did Mom always say about assuming?” I told him, making everyone laugh, even Jackson.  
“I like her. Can we keep her?” Asked a pale thin boy who sat across from me, offering me a hopeful smile.  
“She’s not a pet. Well, Amy what do you want to do?” The question caught me off guard; I hadn’t considered being a part of Jackson’s group.  
“I mean, if you want me? I always thought that, if I came back, you would want space.” I replied, trying to give Jackson time to change his mind.  
“I would love for you to be part of our little pack.” He says, accompanied by the enthusiastic nods from the others. His words only confirmed what I thought previously, their training paid off because it appeared my previous hunch was right. I knew I would find out soon enough.  
I was introduced to them all. Isaac was sweet; he had these gorgeous blonde curls. I could tell he was a quiet kid, but he was nice. Then there was Scott, the one Jackson called McCall, he was bubbly. A little bit dopey, but seemed like a loyal friend to have, I discovered he was in a relationship with Allison. Allison was nice too, it seemed everyone in this group were, she was a hunter. They didn’t tell me that, but their training had taught me how to spot hunters and other creatures. Stiles made me laugh, I could tell that me and him would get on well. Then there was Lydia, I didn’t like her too much. She seemed possessive of my brother and that didn’t seem right to me, she didn’t hide her opinion and was crazy smart. I could tell she tried to hide that, but it shone through. Danny was Jackson’s best friend; he seemed like a good choice as well. I couldn’t hide the happiness I felt then, Jackson had a great life. He had so many great friends and a girlfriend, he seemed to like her so that would be good enough for me, and he got on well with his new parents still and was co-captain of the Lacrosse team. Things were going great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy becomes part of their group, she wants to visit the Hale household, but the pack aren't sure if she's ready for it. Boy are they in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Completely forgot to upload a chapter last week! I'll try to put another up tomorrow.

“You sure you want to come with us?” I was sat in Stiles’ room. I had known from the moment we met that we would get on well, that was how I ended up sitting cross legged on his bed on the Friday of the same week I returned to Beacon Hills. We were going into the forest to meet the Hale’s, the guys wouldn’t tell me much about them although that didn’t stop me wanting to go with them.  
“Of course I do! I want to know all of Jackson’s friends and anyway I have nothing better to do.” Stile’s sighed in defeat at this, he knew at that point I wouldn’t give in. All the other’s had tried already and they trusted Stiles to stop me coming. He was their last hope, but I don’t think they expected him to succeed.   
“Fine, just. Just don’t do anything to stupid, okay?”  
“Me? Stupid?” I said jokingly, he had laughed at that. We both got into the Jeep, deciding that the bike might not be the best option for my first visit. I was strangely looking forward to it, I found myself wondering if it was the same Hale’s we had been taught about. They had taught us about some strong packs, the Hale’s had been one of them before a tragedy nearly wiped them out. Last I heard they were in New York, but I guess it could still be them. I had tried not to get my hopes up.

 

The others looked slightly worried when they noticed I was sat next to Stiles in the Jeep. He offered me a smile before we climbed out in front of a house. Well, it was barely a house; more a burnt shell. That’s when I heard a familiar voice. “Do I smell guests?” As he exited through the door I ran at him.  
“PETER!” I embraced him, wrapping my arms around his neck, he did a little spin before putting me down again.  
“Well, if it isn’t my favourite student.” He said eventually, a smirk appearing on his face. The other’s had looked horrified, each one frozen in place. Trying to work out how I knew Peter.  
“I distinctly remember me teaching you a lot too.” I replied, punching him playfully on the arm. “Anyway Wolfy, I wasn’t the one who ran off. I stayed till the end. They taught me a lot in those years after you left.”  
“I wouldn’t say I ran off.” He sounded a bit hurt, but I offered him a smile which seemed to help him relax. “More that I had to leave.” His voice had dropped to nearly a whisper towards the end.  
“After their favourite little Wolf-boy left, I became the favourite. So I suppose that wasn’t too bad.” I finished, trying to make him feel a bit better. That’s when I noticed the shady character stood in the door way behind Peter. He was beautiful, more than that though, words can never do him justice. “I’m guessing this is the nephew then.” A little nod of confirmation had me walking in his direction. I stopped about two steps away from him, getting down on one knee and baring my neck to him. They had taught me how to do this. I heard Peter stifle I laugh behind me, the others were still shocked.  
“You can get up.” The voice was low, he sounded almost shocked I had shown him the respect an alpha deserves. I did get up and walked over to the main group again. They had all looked confused.  
“You can’t tell me you don’t do that?” They shook their heads, looking at me as if I was crazy. I turned to Peter at this. “You’re kidding me! Peter, I can’t believe you after all we went through there. Even you were there for that part!”  
“Look Dear, I can’t just boss my nephew’s pack around.”  
“First, yes you can! You demand they show the proper respect to their alpha, that’s doing the alpha a favour not trying to control his pack. Second, you’re part of this pack too, if you had ever shown the respect that YOU know an alpha deserves they might have followed your lead.” I looked right into his eyes refusing to look away first, unleashing my anger at him. He tried to stay calm, at that place we had argued a lot and he discovered it was easier to just go with it. So he stayed silent, that’s when I realised exactly what he just said. “It was you at the motel, wasn’t it? Have you even told your pack mates everything about you?”  
“Yeah. No.” He whispered and I knew exactly what he meant. He actually seemed ashamed.  
“Look Peter, seriously, you know what you need to do. Not yet but soon okay?” My voice had softened, I realised why he couldn’t tell them yet. I had the same problem.  
“She’s right though.” He said, turning to face the rest of the pack. “We should respect our alpha more.” Peter gave up in the end, he always had with me. Derek had walked forwards during our little fight. He had looked even more shocked at this, Peter was not only trying to help, but he had been told what to do. Everyone was shocked at the control I had over Peter.  
“Well, I will introduce myself then Alpha. I am Amelia, Jackson’s twin. Me and Peter lived together for a couple of years, or something like that. It was a long time ago.”  
“Lived together?” Gasped Jackson.  
“Yeah Jay, we were close.” At Peter’s mischievous smile, I knew I had to expand on that. “Not in that way you sick puppy.” I stuck my tongue out at him and we ended up leaning on each other laughing. I had always made as many dog jokes as I could with Peter, at first it had annoyed him but eventually he got over that and saw the funny side.  
“Let’s get inside. I think we have a lot to talk about.” The alpha ordered. I knew what it was he wanted to talk about. They all wanted an explanation, even Jackson. He deserved an explanation and if the alpha demanded answers then I was obliged to tell them. I was on their territory and with Peter there to help me explain I was sure it would be easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments  
> Not entirely sure where this is going! I'll try to update every week, but no promises!! Thanks for reading :) If you have any thoughts or ideas just let me know :)


End file.
